Mine
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: Megumi couldn't stop talking when he was talking to her, so he decided he had to get her to shut up so he could talk... even if that meant following her into a lake and nearly drowning her in the process.
1. Chapter 1

MBP: Okay, so this COMPLETELY came out of nowhere. I just needed to write something YahiroxMegumi-ish, and this popped out. And seriously, I discovered that Megumi wanted to be a pain. Usually, I like writing Megumi, but she was HARD this time.

Rini: She hasn't slept. And she was planning on stabbing a child in the eye with a plastic fork.

MBP: The child seriously asked "Why?" when I told him not to hurt Chuck-E. I HATED HIM!

Amaya: Breathe. Relax.

MBP: …I'm fine. Anyways, so this made me feel better. I own nothing, blah blah blahdiddy blah, hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter One: Megumi**_

Megumi sighed happily, lying on her towel easily. She had needed a get-away from everything back home. It was nice to just disappear and find some solitude from the rest of the world.

Except for a text explaining what was going on to Ryuu, Megumi hadn't used technology since she'd arrived. There was no computer, no cell phone, and the small television in the cabin hadn't been turned on once. There was however, a lake that Megumi went to daily to swim and write songs.

The complete isolation was killing Alisa, Megumi's only companion, but for Megumi, this place was paradise.

At the moment, Alisa was diving into the water, squealing when she went too far and her head was submerged. She rose, shaking her head and sending droplets around her. She stuck her tongue out, wrinkling her nose. "I drank lake water!"

The complaint was met with a quiet giggle from Megumi. Her friend tended to dive headfirst into things with the same result. It was funny, because Alisa drank lake water almost every time they came, and she didn't learn better.

"Don't just lay there, come swim! It feels great!" Alisa called out, kicking out easily. She was like a fish, able to swim without trouble at all.

Megumi picked up sunscreen and waved it tauntingly, reminding the other girl that she wasn't wearing any of her own. Alisa moved quickly, shivering when she got out of the water. "Share the sunscreen; if I burn again, I might die!"

She held her hand out, and obligingly, Megumi squirted a huge dollop on her hand. Then, because Alisa wasn't expecting it, she squirted Alisa with the sunscreen, laughing openly.

"That wasn't funny!" Alisa fought her own laughter and wiped sunscreen on Megumi's face. Once her hands were free, she began a battle for the sunscreen bottle, not bothering to wipe the sunscreen into her skin first.

By the time they finished, the towel had more sunscreen on it than they did, and they were giggling helplessly. "Truce?" Alisa offered, breathing heavily. Megumi merely nodded in agreement, scooping some of the sunscreen onto her hand.

She rubbed in into her skin, frowning when she realized her towel was useless to relax on now. "This is your fault," She accused quietly, still worried speaking would send people into an unconscious state.

Alisa giggled, taking a share of the sunscreen for herself. "You squirted me, so it's…" The giggles stopped and Alisa looked around nervously. There were enough trees around for someone to sneak up unnoticed. "Did you hear something?"

Megumi shook her head, but grabbed her shirt and pulled it over her swim suit. It wasn't much, but it made her feel better, and when Alisa did the same, it seemed to have the same effect.

They both frowned when the noises they heard took shape, and then nearly panicked. There was something frightening when Aoi and Yahiro were five feet from each other and not discreetly trying to slit the other's throat.

Alisa looked at the boys, and then to the trees. "I'll go run, you swim for the other side?"

Aoi wasn't the type to run, and Yahiro certainly wasn't going to dive into a lake to catch the idiot girl. It was a good idea, and if they were lucky, they could escape successfully and hide with the rest of the friends at home safely. Megumi nodded, getting into the water as fast as she could.

By the time she felt safe, Alisa and Aoi had both disappeared. Yahiro was waiting at the edge of the water, his arms crossed as he was obviously annoyed.

For a moment, Megumi felt like giggling, because Yahiro had gone to the trouble to find her, but the look on his face warned her against it. Instead, she moved further towards the center of the lake.

"Get out of the damn water!" Yahiro called after a long moment of silence. After gauging the distance between them, Megumi figured yelling wouldn't knock him out.

"I'm fine here!" She replied, relieved that her voice wasn't shaking. Yahiro was one of the reasons she needed to get away, so having him here wasn't the best thing, even if her heart was racing.

"Don't talk!"

"How else am I supposed to communicate from this far away?" Megumi muttered, moving backwards again. Yahiro was emitting a very dark aura, and even she could tell being close was a bad idea right now.

"I will come in after you!" Yahiro warned, and Megumi gave into the need to giggle. That wasn't like Yahiro at all; he wouldn't actually do it. As long as she stayed near the middle, and no one with a boat came by, she was safe.

A splash warned her that she wasn't as safe as she thought she was. With a small panicked squeak, Megumi dashed away. She cursed her small frame and lack of athleticism for how slowly she was moving, even with the adrenaline rushing through her.

Yahiro caught her quickly, grabbing her arm before she squirmed out of reach. In the process, he dragged her under the water, nearly drowning her.

It was only a few seconds, but it was enough to have her clinging to him when he pulled her up against him, breathing heavily. "Idiot!"

The insult had her trying to pull away quickly. "You're the one who nearly drowned me!" Megumi protested with a quiet hiss.

"Shut. Up." The clipped words were a hint –an ignored hint- of how annoyed Yahiro really was with her and the whole situation.

"I was just trying to have a relaxing vacation with a friend, think of things, write songs, and then you…" Megumi found her head dunked under the water again, and came back up sputtering in seconds. Yahiro raised his eyebrows at her glare, looking slightly amused.

"I told you to shut up." The annoyance had lessened, but it didn't mean it was gone. Megumi knew all too well how quickly Yahiro's moods could change. Megumi glared, squirming angrily when he pulled her closer.

"Let… go!" Megumi hissed, blushing when she realized Yahiro was no longer wearing a shirt. From the smirk on his face, he realized exactly why her face was suddenly burning.

"I'll let go when you realize when to stop talking," Yahiro murmured, seemingly enjoying himself.

This had to be some game he was playing with her. Megumi's glare lost some of its power as she squirmed unsuccessfully. Finally, she relaxed completely, forcing Yahiro to tighten his grip when she nearly slipped under the water.

"Did you think that would work?" Megumi tried to kick him, earning herself an eye roll and another dunk under the water. "It's not nice to kick your beloved Megumi-chan."

Spitting out the water she'd nearly swallowed, she pushed at him angrily. "Let me go!" She repeated her demand, hoping repetition would be enough to get it into his head. Instead, he pulled her closer again, resting his head on top of hers so she couldn't look him in the eyes.

"You disappeared," Yahiro murmured after a quiet moment, keeping them both above water effortlessly. "I didn't like it."

Megumi froze, her hands gripping his shoulders lightly. "Not everything I do is for you," She muttered quietly. It was harsh, but it was the truth, and trying to be everything for Yahiro was getting painful. Staying innocent and completely pure after being rejected so much wasn't possible.

She could feel Yahiro flinch, and felt a twinge of regret. It wasn't meant to hurt him, no matter how harsh it was. "Yahiro?"

"I don't want you to do everything for me," Yahiro muttered, his arms wrapping around her tighter. Somehow, the words didn't quite ring true, but Megumi merely hid her face in his shoulder, shaking her head.

"Why are you here?" Megumi whispered, not expecting him to answer.

Yahiro buried his face in her hair, shaking his head slightly. "I don't know," he replied hoarsely, sounding confused. "I just know I didn't like you being gone. I don't like you away from me."

Megumi shook her head more violently, leaning back to look at him. "You don't even like me. You think I'm an idiot, and…"

"You are an idiot," Yahiro interrupted, allowing her the freedom to move away, but not to flee. "You shouldn't have ever tried talking to me."

Megumi glared. He knew the reason she did it in the first place, and it was his fault she fell in love with him! That didn't make her an idiot!

Yahiro chuckled, moving so he had her hands in his. She didn't know what he was thinking, but he was giving her that smile that made her melt because he only smiled that way in front of her. It was weakening the resolve she'd had when she decided that a break from him was a _good_ thing, and that they were both better off separated.

"You're mine," Yahiro decided to say after a moment of looking at her. "So if you disappear again, I'm coming after you."

He let go of her hands, moving back towards the edge of the water again. Megumi stared in disbelief. He'd come here, with _Aoi_ of all people, chased her into a lake, nearly drowned her, then claimed her as his property and started to leave?

Yahiro paused in his journey and looked back, reaching out a hand to her. "Come on idiot; we'll catch a cold if we stay in any longer."

Megumi paused and then smiled, moving to take his hand and let him pull her along. She'd become quite fluent in Yahiro-talk. He would act like a jerk, and then you'd realize he was worried about you.

And honestly, Megumi liked that Yahiro would be worried about her, even if it was just about catching a cold. It killed the fears that he didn't care about her at all.

She smiled up at him when he picked his jacket up off the ground and handed it to her. She bent and wrote out a thank you on the ground before sliding her arms into the sleeves. As he usually did when she thanked him, Yahiro blushed lightly in embarrassment, shaking his head.

Megumi didn't mind. It was part of why she loved him, and it was just another sign that she might actually be someone special to Yahiro. If she had that, she was happy.

They walked to the cabin Megumi and Alisa were staying in quietly, Yahiro being the only one to occasionally break the comfortable silence between them.

At the door, Yahiro crossed his arms. "Pack. We're going home."

Megumi would have protested, but at the moment, she was in a Yahiro-induced bliss and would have done pretty much anything willingly. She had all her belongings packed in minutes, so involved in her happy thoughts that she missed Aoi and Alisa's entrance into the cabin.

She almost missed the yelling from her friend, but that came through the daze. However, Yahiro was by her side before she could do anything, ushering her out to the car. "She can take care of herself," he muttered, opening the passenger side door. "And the robot could use some confrontation."

Megumi frowned. Alisa called Aoi a 'rock of a man' but normally, everyone else kept quiet about Aoi. He just wasn't a big deal to most of them; it wasn't like he did anything significant to them besides his obsession with Kei.

No one, even Megumi, understood Yahiro and Aoi's instant dislike of each other.

That wasn't something Megumi was about to get into though, because Yahiro was suddenly in her personal bubble, wrapping an arm around her waist. When she looked up to ask what was wrong, Yahiro kissed her lightly on the lips, smirking when he pulled away.

"You taste like strawberries," he murmured, making her turn red and stammer. He pulled away slowly, nudging her into the passenger seat easily. "Stop talking."

He went around and got into the driver's seat, leaning comfortably when Megumi looked about to talk. "Just stop using your voice…" Yahiro lowered his voice and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "…And just enjoy the ride."

Megumi's face turned even redder as she turned to look out the window. It wasn't fair of him to tease her like this, not when he knew how she felt about him! And just kissing her out of the blue… what did it mean?

From the look of things, it wasn't like she was going to get an answer during this car ride. But as soon as they got home… Megumi smiled, leaning comfortably in the seat, forgetting she was still just in her swimsuit and a wet tee-shirt. She was looking forward to getting answers the moment they arrived, and Yahiro couldn't run away or distract her!

* * *

MBP: Okay, so the next chapter is going to be Yahiro's thoughts and whatnot. Same basic situation, same dialogue, just… Yahiro. Mostly because he's being nice and gave me ideas for what he'd be thinking. The only difference is going to be a part in the beginning, because he wasn't there for the sunscreen war.

Rini: I think they get it.

MBP: And if people want me to, I'll do something for Aoi and Alisa for this too. I might do it for myself, just because I think writing the fight scene would be fun, and I haven't had anything not-fluffy for them.

Amaya: Lemon?

MBP: NO! No lemon. Not for them.

Rini: Lame! Anyways, we hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

MBP: Okay, so I didn't have time to do this before… but now I do!

Rini: And…

MBP: I'm still taking requests for Christmas/Holiday presents. I've had one request that I'm working on (its slow progress for this one XD), so I still have room!

Kio: A-anyway, hope you enjoy…

MBP: Here it is!

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Yahiro**_

Resisting the urge to let his fingers tap out an irritated rhythm on the steering wheel, Yahiro gritted his teeth in the silence. When he found Megumi, he was going to…

_What? Yell at her? Call her an idiot? Tell her that you've been a nervous wreck since she left and you can't focus on anything but her?_ Yahiro nearly growled, stopping only when he remembered who was sitting in his passenger seat.

Aoi. Honestly, Yahiro hadn't really had a big problem with the man; he was quiet and didn't bother him. But for some reason, Megumi had decided to follow Hikari's example and tried being nice to Aoi… and he'd responded.

Needless to say, that irritated Yahiro… a lot. And while Aoi had absolutely _no reason_ to hate Yahiro (after all, those very subtle pranks and blackmail material wasn't part of Yahiro's game), the feelings were mutual between the two.

So this car ride was very… tense.

Yahiro shifted, turning up the volume of the radio. When Aoi didn't respond, Yahiro scowled. The silence from Aoi wasn't making the fact that they were kind of stalking the two girls at the cabin any better.

Truthfully, Yahiro didn't think it was stalking. He was just… making sure she was okay! After all, Megumi was an idiot, and she'd probably hurt herself or something if she was with someone who couldn't take care of her!

And the only one who could protect Megumi from herself was Yahiro. Obviously.

Aoi was the stalker, always following Alisa around despite the fact he wasn't being paid to be her caretaker anymore! He was the one being creepy; Yahiro was just being… protective.

"This is the cabin." The first words Aoi had said since arriving at the Saiga Mansion that morning. With a scowl, Yahiro parked and got out of the car.

"So where are they?" Everything was turned off. Since Megumi was a freak and absolutely had to have noise in every room she was in, the silence was more than enough to tell Yahiro they weren't there.

Aoi merely started walking through the trees without him. With a glare, Yahiro caught up, following with a deadly aura around him. In his fury, he didn't notice the branches under his feet cracking loudly, announcing their presence.

At the edge of the trees, both men paused, barely remembering the other's existence. If Yahiro weren't so irritated at the entire situation, he might have found the expressions on Megumi's face funny. The confusion on her face made way for terror very quickly, and for a moment he was stuck when Megumi made a dash for the water while Aoi followed Alisa into the trees.

Moving towards the water, Yahiro stopped, crossing his arms. She was the most bothersome, idiotic girl… making him chase her all this way, only to flee into the water when she first sees him.

And he had to ride with Aoi of all people… Yahiro's face darkened into a scowl. Megumi Yamamoto certainly had a talking-to coming at her, and she'd think twice before running off without telling him again.

"Get out of the damn water!" He called out, barely stopping the demand from turning into a full-blown screamed out lecture. Megumi seemed to hesitate a moment before shaking her head.

"I'm fine here!" Hearing her voice, while it was calming and he loved it, bothered him. She shouldn't waste her voice on someone like him.

"Don't talk!" The order was out of his mouth, almost instinctively. He certainly said it enough when they were together. When she talked, _every time she spoke_, it threatened to snap the control he had on his feelings.

He needed that control to survive, to stay sane, to manage himself after everything with Akira. Except… he didn't think of Akira in the same way anymore… or as often as he used to. In fact, it was…

Yahiro's mood darkened as he continued to think, barely registering Megumi muttering to herself. He didn't want to think about the idiot girl as anything more than the idiot girl. He absolutely didn't want to think that he could possibly… love her.

But it was too late, and Yahiro was still fighting what he already knew was true. And maybe Megumi was starting to give up on him…

Fighting an uncharacteristic rush of panic, Yahiro's hands turned into fists. "I will come in after you!"

From the way Megumi reacted, she didn't believe him. Before he could think about how much of an idiot she was, and how much of a bigger idiot he was being, Yahiro pulled off his shirt and dove into the water.

With her panicked squeak, Yahiro deduced that she really hadn't expected that, no more than she expected to get dragged under the water when he caught her arm. She began clinging to him tightly, breathing heavily as she tried to calm down. Keeping her in his grip, he gave into the irritation. "Idiot!"

She tried to pull away the insult, glaring pitifully at him. She hissed at him when he refused to let go of her, becoming annoyed quickly. "You're the one who nearly drowned me!"

The fact that she was very scantily clothed was crossing Yahiro's mind quickly, trying to drown out everything else that could be popping up. As a result, his next words came out choppier than he wanted them to. "Shut. Up."

"I was just trying to have a relaxing vacation with a friend, think of things, write songs, and then you…" Yahiro rolled his eyes, dunking Megumi's head under the water. She just wouldn't listen, and there wasn't any other way that he could stop her from talking.

Well, there was, but he had a feeling if he actually kissed her now, something… it wouldn't be bad, but Megumi was… she'd have a fun reaction.

Amused at imagining her reaction, he raised his eyebrows when she glared at him for the dunk. "I told you to shut up."

Pulling her closer to him, he smirked when she turned bright red and started squirming. "Let… go!"

It was always nice to know that she did think of him as a man, and not just as a best friend, or someone she was obligated to be around. When she reacted to him, and only him, it… made him relax, knowing he was the one that could get her this embarrassed, this confused.

He was enjoying this, now that she was in his arms, now that he could see that she didn't forget him for someone better. "I'll let you go when you stop talking."

She squirmed for another few seconds, her glare easing away in her determination. Finally, she went limp, making Yahiro's heart skip when she nearly escape.

Covering it quickly, he pulled her back to him. "Did you think that would work?"

Yahiro sensed, rather than felt, her trying to kick him under the water. Rolling his eyes at her, he quickly dunked her under the water, bringing her up before she could panic. "It's not nice to kick your beloved Megumi-chan."

"Let me go!" Megumi had spat the water out, struggling to push him away. She wasn't in any mood to do anything but get away from him, like he'd always told her to do.

Instead of obeying, which was the smart move, Yahiro pulled her closer, resting his head on top of hers, taking comfort in holding her. For one moment, he remembered when he'd first gone to pick her up as a "spontaneous" visit from him, only to find out she was gone… and the fear that she'd left him for good.

"You disappeared," He murmured, keeping them above water as he held her close to him. He didn't fully notice that the words were coming out. "I didn't like it."

He did, however, notice when she tensed in his arms, and the words that she spoke in return. "Not everything I do is for you."

Yahiro flinched, almost recoiling away from the words. The Megumi he'd first met wouldn't have said something like that… and it was him that had made it happen. He wasn't good for her, taking away that innocence that charmed so many around her. The regrets came flooding back, almost forcing him to let go, to let her run and never look back, until her voice broke through the haze.

"Yahiro?"

"I don't want you to do everything for me." Yahiro wrapped his arms around Megumi tighter, pressing her small frame against his almost desperately. He didn't want her to do anything but be really didn't… he just… _ I want you to be everything for me._

He felt Megumi shake her head against his shoulder, barely hearing her whisper. "Why are you here?"

His voice felt hoarse as the truth came out against his will, burying his face in her hair to take in the slight scent of vanilla and strawberries she always had. "I don't know." He didn't have the answer, even for himself. "I just know I didn't like you being gone. I don't like you away from me."

Megumi forced herself far enough back to look him in the eyes, shaking her head furiously. "You don't even like me. You think I'm an idiot, and…"

"You are an idiot," Yahiro interrupted her protests as he let her back away slightly, sensing that if she got started, she'd never stop. She might even realize that all he'd done so far was practically emotional abuse and wonder why she even liked him. "You shouldn't have ever tried talking to me."

She didn't even realize her glare was weak, and her attempt at anger was as endearing as her persistence. Yahiro chuckled, taking her hands in his. He smiled at her gently, the way only she could make him smile, watching as she relaxed and started to _listen_.

He couldn't let her go. If he did, it would be infinitely worse than it had been with Akira. He was hers, completely, and in turn…

"You're mine," Yahiro decided the best way to do this, without losing all his dignity, was to put the mask Megumi was used to back on. "So if you disappear again, I'm coming after you."

He let her go, moving back to the edge of the water, amused by the shock coming off the girl. Yahiro knew the sudden change would surprise her, but if he'd gone with full honesty and told her the truth, she might have been scared out of her mind. And… he wasn't sure if he was ready to say the truth out loud just yet.

Stopping in his path, Yahiro turned to reach out to the still stunned girl. "Come on idiot; we'll catch a cold if we stay in any longer."

Megumi smiled at him, moving to take his hand, squeezing it tightly. Unconsciously, he tightened his fingers around hers, wanting her near him. Once out of the water however, he let go of her hand, grabbing the jacket he'd been carrying and handing it to the soaked girl.

As he pulled on his discarded shirt, he looked down to see **'thank you'** written in the dirt, bringing out an embarrassed blush as Megumi smiled sincerely at him.

The walk back was quiet, and Yahiro didn't feel the need to break the silence except to warn Megumi about things she might trip over. Unlike the silence in the car, this was comfortable. Being with Megumi at all was just… comforting.

During the walk, Yahiro had every intention of taking her to the cabin, waiting with her for Aoi and Alisa to return. He'd had every intention of leaving again, letting her have the rest of the vacation she'd wanted in peace.

At the door, he changed his mind. Yahiro didn't think he'd make it through the rest of Megumi's vacation without dashing back up here with some lame excuse when he just wanted to see her. He crossed his arms, hoping not to just throw her in the car and drive. "Pack. We're going home."

He waited in the front while Megumi packed quickly. Smiling, he noticed it sounded like Megumi was just shoving everything into her bags, not caring about how neat it was or not. His smile only grew when Aoi walked into the cabin, Alisa being carted over his shoulder, her indignant yells ringing through the cabin.

From the looks of things, Megumi was about to drop her now-packed bags and go help her friend free herself from the rock man. Yahiro took preventive measures, going to Megumi's side quickly, moving her to the car.

"She can take care of herself," Yahiro muttered, opening the door for Megumi. "And the robot could use some confrontation."

Really, Aoi could use some conflict in his life. His completely bland life had one spice in it, and he only had that because of his stalker-ish tendencies.

Since Megumi was frowning, and he didn't want her thinking about his dislike of the older man, Yahiro wrapped his arm around her waist, getting close again. When she looked up at him, he bent down, kissing her gently like he'd always wanted to.

He knew he'd likely just claimed Megumi's first kiss, especially since she turned red when he drew away, smirking when he realized she tasted like the strawberries she was obsessed with.

In fact, she should know that. "You taste like strawberries," he murmured, making her stammer incomprehensible sentences. He pulled away slowly, taking in the sensation of her until he nudged her into the passenger seat. "Stop talking."

He went to the driver's seat, leaning over when Megumi looked like she was going to start asking him questions. "Just stop using your voice…" His voice lowered unconsciously as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind Megumi's ear. "…And just enjoy the ride."

Her face turned even redder, something Yahiro thought wasn't possible, and her head snapped to look out the window. She'd probably start asking questions the moment they arrived home…

Smiling to himself, Yahiro took one hand off the steering wheel and touched the fingers to his lips. Yes, he'd probably just taken Megumi's first kiss, which she'd had such romantic dreams about. He knew that. But what Megumi didn't know was that she had just had his first kiss.

He was looking forward to answering Megumi's questions now, knowing that he'd claim her as his again, kissing her in front of the world if he had too… and it would be even better if she stayed in her swimsuit and wet tee-shirt for their entire conversation!

* * *

MBP: So, I hope you liked it! (Rini ran after Kio… I'm alone T.T) Anyways, please review and tell me what you think, and if you think I should do the AoixAlisa portion of this! I might anyway, but if you want to know, telling me would inspire me to get off my lazy butt on my days off and actually write it instead of think of it! ANYWAY! Have a wonderful awesome holiday season!


End file.
